Problem: $f(r)=(r-14)^2-56.25$ 1) What are the zeros of the function? Write the smaller $r$ first, and the larger $r$ second. $\text{smaller }r=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} (r-14)^2-56.25&=0 \\\\ (r-14)^2&=56.25 \\\\ \sqrt{(r-14)^2}&=\sqrt{56.25} \\\\ r-14&=\pm 7.5 \\\\ r&=\pm7.5+14 \\\\ r={6.5}&\text{ or }r={21.5} \end{aligned}$ $f(r)$ is given in vertex form: $f(r)=(r-{14})^2{-56.25}$ So the vertex of the parabola is at $({14},{-56.25})$. In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{smaller }r&=6.5 \\\\ \text{larger }r&=21.5 \end{aligned}$ The vertex of the parabola is at $(14,-56.25)$